$6ef + 10f + 3g - 10 = -7f + 4g - 2$ Solve for $e$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $6ef + 10f + 3g - {10} = -7f + 4g - {2}$ $6ef + 10f + 3g = -7f + 4g + {8}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $6ef + 10f + {3g} = -7f + {4g} + 8$ $6ef + 10f = -7f + {g} + 8$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $6ef + {10f} = -{7f} + g + 8$ $6ef = -{17f} + g + 8$ Isolate $e$ ${6}e{f} = -17f + g + 8$ $e = \dfrac{ -17f + g + 8 }{ {6f} }$